Dramatically Wolves
by Atari Atagashi-Chan
Summary: Kiba got sidetracked on a trip. Why? Because there's a mysterious someone that he happens to know... and that someone claims to be his brother. [COMPLETE]
1. Toboe is Trapped

A/N: HIIII! IT'S NEKO-CHAN! This is my first Wolf's Rain fic, so don't be too critical on the reviews. Pweez? Well, on to the fic. Just remember, TOBOE IS MINE! He's so cute::sigh:

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone from Wolf's Rain! There, I said it! I WISH I owned Toboe, though! If only…

It was another day, and Toboe, Hige, Kiba, and Tsume were all, once again, on a mission to find paradise. (A/N: Notice I put Toboe first! Tehe!) Toboe sighed. "We've been walking for days on end, now! Can't we take a break?"

"Yeah! I'm tired and hungry!" Hige whined, "It looks like it's gonna rain, too!"

"Ugh…" Tsume replied, "Listen. If it starts to rain, then we'll find shelter and wait till the rain stops."

Kiba didn't say a word. He kept his eyes fixed straight ahead into the ongoing dirt. He didn't want to be part of the conversation, for, he was tired, hungry, and completely worn out. They had been walking for over a week, only stopping for a couple of minutes to fill their canteens. (A/N: I'm not quite sure how long you can go with only water, but oh well!) Kiba was so tired, he could barely hear his own thoughts. :In thoughts: Man… I'm dizzy all of a sudden::Out of thoughts: Instantly after the thought, he collapsed under the heat. "KIBA!" Hige shouted. They all ran over to him.

"Kiba, snap out of it!" Tsume snapped his fingers in front of his face. Though, all he could do was moan.

It started to rain and they had to find shelter, soon. Tsume spotted a nearby cave through the mist the water gave off after it hit the ground. He ordered Hige and Toboe to help Kiba over to the cave. They obediently obeyed and dragged him to the cave.

Whence inside, they splashed Kiba with some fresh water from a spring. "Uhh… what?" He asked in confusion. "While you guys fill 'im in, I'm gonna go look for some food!" Toboe said and immediately changed into a wolf and ran off.

"WAIT! TOBOE!" Tsume screamed after him. "THE POACHERS ARE ON A STRICT LOOKOUT FOR WOLVES THIS MONTH!" But it was to late. Toboe had run off. "HE'S GONNA GIT KILLED!" Tsume yelled. He was concerned for Toboe, even through all the nagging.

"Calm down! He'll be fine! I mean, what human would be out in the rain?" Hige stated. Tsume thought about that for a moment. "Right now, we gotta take care 'a Kiba!"

Toboe, still in wolf form, was running wild! He loved the rain and loved to play in it! For, the temperature had seemed to have dropped quite a bit! But, then, he heard a gunshot. He stopped and stood absolutely still. He heard another gunshot. This time he wasn't so lucky. The bullet hit him in his left paw. Toboe let out a loud howl of pain.

"NO! THAT WAS TOBOE!" Tsume yelled when he heard his howl in the distance. "What!" Kiba jolted up. "We gotta help 'im!" But before he could state that, Tsume was in wolf form and sprinting towards where he heard the howl.

Meanwhile, Toboe was limping to get to a bush nearby. He couldn't change into a human, or else they would know his secret. He heard another gunshot and a bullet whizzed right past him. He hurried to get to the bush. He couldn't see or hear which way the shots where coming from. Toboe took his last grasp of energy and leaped into the bush. He knew they saw him jump into the bush so he dragged himself over to the nearest tree. He could see the poachers looking in the bush. One said, "Que?" (Spanish for What! There is supposed to be an accent mark over the "e" :sry! I know a lot 'a Spanish and Japanese, so you'll see some weird words here and there! J:) They went off in conversation and since Toboe couldn't speak Spanish, he was clueless on what they were saying.

"TOBOE!" He heard a deep voice call him from the distance. It was Tsume! He was saved! But then he thought, "Oh no! The poachers!"

"TSUME! GO BACK! THERE ARE POACHERS! THEY'VE GOT GUNS! PLEASE GO BACK!" Toboe screamed without thinking. One of the men pointed his way. "Oh no! They heard me!" Toboe thought.

A/N: Some one pleeze review and tell me! Anyways, don't think this is a yaoi (even though I'm a strict yaoi fan!) fics, cuz its not! Sry! Well, pweez review!


	2. Tsume is Wounded

A/N: HI! Sry the last chapter was short!

Disclaimer: I'm not sure if I hav 2 do this every chapta, but o well! I don't own :sigh: ANYONE from Wolf's Rain. NOT EVEN TOBOE! WAHHHH!

"Oh no!" Toboe thought. "I'm dead!" He shut his eyes, waiting for a bullet to pierce his flesh, but it never happened. He heard a scream and blood splattered onto his fur. He opened his eyes to see Tsume fighting off one of the two left. He had his jaws gripped around one poachers throat and the other was holding a gun, trying to get aim on Tsume, but he never fired, afraid of hitting his companion.

"Run, kid!" Tsume said through clenched jaws. He had almost killed the man, but he just wanted to be sure. He looked over at a shuddering Toboe. The rain had turned to snow now and Tsume couldn't see the bullet in Toboe's paw. "RUN!" he said again. But Toboe was completely still (with the exception of shaking.)

BAM! A gunshot fired and hit Tsume in the stomach. He went flying into the icy snow. He was limp and couldn't get up. The man with the gun turned to Toboe. A wave of fear struck over him. His brain was telling him to move, but his legs wouldn't respond. "Oh shit. Oh shit. Oh shit. Oh shit!" That was the only thought repeating in his mind. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He knew he was going to die on the spot. The gun fired, but nothing happened. He heard a thud and looked up. It was Kiba and Hige! "I'm saved!" thought Toboe in relief.

The last man left standing ran off in fear. Toboe limped over to Tsume. "Tsume?" He asked, almost in tears. Kiba had ran off after the last poacher to make sure he was killed.

"You OK?" Hige asked with a concerned look on his face.

"Yeah. I'm fine," Toboe lied. He was almost hysterical, now. "Hige?" He sniffed. "Do you think Tsume is dead?"

Hige could feel Toboe's feelings. "No. He'll be fine." He said, unsure.

Kiba came running up to the others. "Are they alright?" He said, gesturing to Toboe and Tsume.

"Well…" Hige's voice trailed off.

"I'm fine, but what about Tsume?" Toboe, still in tears, asked.

Kiba noticed the bullet in Toboe's hand. (A/N: They're all back in human form now! Sry! I frgt to mention it!) "Hige, Toboe! Take Tsume back to the cave. I'll be back."

"WAIT! Where're you goin'?" Asked Hige.

"I'm gonna go find some herbs for Tsume and Toboe." Kiba replied. And with that, he ran off.

"Toboe?" Hige asked himself. "Did you get hurt?" He said, now directing the question to Toboe.

"Umm…" He didn't want anyone to know. He wanted all the attention to be directed to Tsume at the moment. "Well, sort of. But its nothing to be concerned about! Tsume is hurt! We need to help him!"

"Hmm… whatever you say, kid." They turned wolf and Toboe helped Hige put Tsume on his back. At that they took off.

Meanwhile, Kiba was getting some herbs. Thoughts were running through his mind. He kept wonderin' if Tsume was gonna be alright.

He found about 7 different herbs and got 3 of each. (A/N: That would be 21, right? I'm in 8th grade and I'm still not that good at my times tables, but I still get A's on my tests! J!) So, with the herbs in his mouth, he sprinted back to the cave.

A/N: I no this chapter was reely, reely, reely, reely short, but I'm sort 'a havin' a writers block, so if you hav any ideas pleez put them in ur reviews! PLEEZ HAVE SOME IDEAS! Thank 'ya! Tehe!


	3. The Poachers Revenge

A/N: On with the fic. !

Disclaimer: Will somebody PLEEZE tell me if I hav to do this each chapter cuz I'm sik of it… I don't own anyone from Wolf's Rain. :sigh::in mind: Toboe, Toboe, Toboe, Toboe… :whimper:

When Kiba got back to the cave, Tsume was lying on the ground, unconscious. Hige was trying to figure out a way to get the bullet out of Tsume's stomach. And Toboe was sitting on the ground, nearby, whimpering for Tsume. He didn't want anyone to know 'bout his wound, because then the attention wouldn't be directed to Tsume.

Kiba, knowing about Toboe's wound, came over and gave him some herbs. "Here. Rub this on your paw for a while. The bullet will come out after a couple minutes of rubbing." (A/N: I don't know what would reely happen, but o well!)

"What?" Toboe thought. "How could he know?" He sat there a while rubbing his paw with the herbs. Hige did the same with Tsume.

After a while, the bullet still hadn't come out and it was starting to burn, badly! "OWW!" Toboe whimpered.

"What's wrong, Toboe?" Asked Hige.

"Umm…" His voice trailed off.

"He got shot in the paw." Kiba finished. "Don't worry. The bullet will come out any second now."

And, sure enough, the bullet painfully was ripped out of Toboe's skin. "Grrr…" He growled through clenched teeth. It was still burning and now he was bleeding, horribly. "OWW!" Toboe screamed. Tsume had woken up by now and his bullet was out, too. Though, his skin didn't burn as badly as Toboe's because it wasn't nearly as far in as his. "OWW, OWW, OWW!" Toboe let out a loud howl of pain. His hand was practically covered in blood by now, but Tsume's wound was barely bleeding at all.

"What's wrong with the kid?" Tsume asked, not seeing his hand.

"OWW, OWW, OWW, OWW, OWW! GOD DAMN IT!" Toboe shouted in pain. But, for once, he wasn't crying.

"Calm down." Kiba said. "Lemme see." He examined Toboe's hand. "Hmm…" He took out a long piece of white cloth. He tried to wrap it around Toboe's hand, but he pulled back. "Sigh. Your gonna have to let me wrap this around your hand, or you'll be in even more pain." Kiba stated.

"But- But-"

"Yes?"

"IT HURTS!" Toboe started crying. "WAHHHH!"

"Could you guys be any louder over there?" Hige said critically. "I'm trying to sleep ova' here!"

"Are you trying to dream 'bout food again?" Kiba said sarcastically.

"NO! umm… yes." Hige lowered his voice at that remark.

"Ugh… STAY STILL KID!" Kiba was now chasing Toboe around the cave trying to wrap his hand up so it wouldn't bleed any more.

"NO, NO, NO, NO, NOOOO!" Toboe shouted as he ran to the back end of the cave.

"God… can you be anymore helpless?" Kiba asked.

"YES! AND TRUST ME, YOU DON'T WANT TO SEE THAT!" Shouted a helpless Toboe. "MEENIE, MEENIE, MEENIE, MEENIE!"

"Toboe… TOBOE!" Shouted Tsume.

"WAH- huh?" Toboe stopped immediately. "TSUME! YOUR AWAKE!" He rushed over to Tsume. "Are you alright? Did they hurt you? What happened?" Toboe said this so fast, he jumbled the words together to make it sound something like… "Lre goo twite? Hid yey durt yoi? Hat whapped?"

"What?" They all asked in confusion.

"GOTCHA, YA LIL' TWERP!" Kiba finally caught Toboe.

"NOOOO!" Toboe said in "slow motion"

Kiba grabbed his hand and quickly wrapped the white cloth around his hand. Then, he let go.

"OWW! OHH! ACK! AHH!" Toboe hadn't noticed Kiba had stopped.

"Uh… kid?" Kiba said. "KID!"

"OHH! THE PAIN! Ow- yeah?

"Ya' know. I think he truly is an idiot!" Hige started laughing.

"What? What did I do?" Toboe asked in question.

Hige, continuing to laugh, fell off the stone he was sitting on. "OWW!" He yelled, holding the back of his head. Toboe started laughing. "THAT'S NOT FUNNY!" He screamed.

"YES IT IS!" Toboe said, now rolling on the ground.

"Ugh… Will you two stop fooling around? Someone might hear you!" Tsume said.

"Oh alright!" They both said. But it was too late for apologies now.

"What was that?" Kiba said, perking up his ears.

"Hmm… I dunno. Shh! Everyone be quiet!" Tsume ordered.

There were footsteps outside the cave. "HIGE. TOBOE. KIBA. GET OVER HERE!" Tsume whispered loudly. Kiba and Toboe ran over behind the rock Tsume was hidden behind.

Hige, thinking of Thanks Giving meals, hadn't heard Tsume and was sitting on a rock near the very front of the cave.

"Where's Hige?" Tsume asked. Kiba and Toboe shrugged. Then, he caught sight of him. "Oh shit! HIGE! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!" Tsume loudly whispered. He still didn't hear.

A man wearing a thick deerskin pullover walked in. Hige didn't notice that either. The man spotted Hige and ran back out to the fourteen other men outside. For, the men knew about their secret and were going to sell them to someplace for money.

"One of them is in there!" A man said.

Five men came back into the cave, holding a giant metal cage. Toboe couldn't stand it anymore. " HIGE, RUNNNN!" He shouted. It was too late. The men had placed (A/N: Well, I shouldn't say "Placed!") the cage over Hige. One man ran outside to tell the other men that another one (Toboe) was in the cage too.

Five other men came into the cave to get Toboe. "NOOO!" Toboe screamed. He was too scared to move. "I'm trapped!" He thought.

A/N: WHEW! That took me a couple a' days ta' think of! Well, ya' see, I had a WHOLE DIFFERENT thing planned out in my mind, but last night I had a dream that gave me this idea. Now, I wont go into any details, but, this dream was more of a night mare! Well, you might think its sorta' weird, but I mainly get all my ideas from my dreams! Well, that or I start a fic, and my sis'll finish it! REVIEW! Plz?


	4. Kiba's Brother?

A/N: Hey! Umm... sorry, I havn't updated in forever. I dont have that many reviews to reinforce me... -- But, thank you so much to all my other reviewers! ARIGATO!

Disclaimer: I dont own anyone I dont own! Get over it!

'I'm trapped', Toboe thought as the poachers approached him. "NO!" He screamed and ran at them full blast.

"NO, KID!" Tsume yelled after him, but it was too late. The poachers shot Toboe with a paralasis gun. It hit him and he fell to the ground with a thud. 'No...' Toboe thought.

"AQI!" A poacher yelled to another one who had asked him a question. (Aqi means 'here' in Spanish.)

About three other poacher came into the cave and they all started to talk to eachother.

"God..." Tsume whispered.

"Quiet!" Kiba growled under his breath. "We might get caught, too!"

They both crouched down underneath the rock and let the poachers take Hige and Toboe away.

When the poachers were gone, Kiba and Tsume got up and ran outside to see which way the truck was driving towards. They looked off into the distance and saw the truck drive towards the west.

"Well? Aren't we going to follow them?" Tsume questioned.

"No." Kiba said. "Not yet. We need to have a plan. Think. And remember to consider every possibility possible." He walked back into the cave and Tsume standing, still gazing upon the disappearing scene. "Toboe..." He whispered. "Hige..."

.:Later:.  
Hige and Toboe:  
"Gawd, I'm hungry!" Hige's stomach growled. They were in a cage in the back of the poachers truck. Toboe was hunched up in a corner, crying. Hige was quite comfortable. He was on the left flat side of the cage and was leaning on the bars in a sitting-cradel position.

Toboe turned around with an aggrivated, scared face on. "We're being taken to who-KNOWS-where, and all YOU can do, is think about _food_? God, Hige..." He turned back around in tears.

"Hey. We might as well make the best of this. Just act calm. Like it doesn't matter, or something. Kiba and Tsume are already thinking of a plan and they're gonna come and get us out of here sooner than you can say, 'Fantabular Fiascular Fiendy Furry Furrball ofFraffyFriend!'" Hige said, unsure, saying the tounge twister was hard! (A/N: Go ahead! Try it! It is!)

"If you say so..." Toboe said.. still quite depressed.

"HEY! YOU CAN THINK OF CUPCAKES, TOO! OOOH! Or mabey, vanilla ice cream, or pudding, or watermellon, or cake, or" Hige drooled.

"That's er, quite all right..." Toboe said, sweatdropping...

Kiba and Tsume:  
"C'mon, Tsume! Keep up!" Kiba said. They were running their fullest, following the tire tracks. Kiba was a far faster runner than Tsume would ever be!

"I'M TRYING!" Tsume shouted, panting heavily.

The second Tsume put his paw down, on the top of the hill,where Kiba was, Kiba dashed as fast as possible down the hill.

"Ugh..." Tsume moaned and tried to run, but it was really hard. He was extremely tired, having run 38 miles at full speed already. Kiba hadn't even broken a sweat. "How does he do it?" Tsume asked himself.

"HURRY UP!" Kiba yelled... he was getting really aggrivated.

"Shut up..." Tsume panted.

They got to the top of another hill and Kiba stopped and Tsume ran right into him. "What the f-" He looked down to where Kiba was looking. There was a factory type thing at the bottom. Smoke was pouring out from the top and it was pure black. They saw the poachers car at the bottom.

"There." Kiba pointed. Tsume looked down to see Toboe and Hige in a cage being carried inside. There were guards guarding the door. They had. guns. They were pointed upwards. "C'mon." Kiba said. "We have the element of surprise." He motioned with his snout for Tsume to follow him. He obeyed and they crouched down on their bellies and started to army crawl under the bushes towards the guys with the guns.

"Stay here. I'm going to go see if we can avoid blood shed. There might be an unguarded door somewhere." Kiba said. "I'll howl if I need you." And with that, he got off his belly and dashed to another bush. The guards didn't see him. Tsume sighed a sigh of relief. If Kiba got caught, what would he do?

Kiba dashed down past where the guards were and, sure enough, there was an unguarded door. He went inside.

Inside, there were people all in white with masks, gloves, goggles, and one peice suits on. Kiba immediatly noticed them as scientits. There was a tredmill on high and aorange-redish colored wolf running, what looked like, faster than he could really go. He was panting and his fur was ragged and wet.He had eyes just like Kiba's and his snoutand tail structure was the same, too.He looked like he needed help.

'Toboe and Hige are fine. This guy isn't.' Kiba thought. He had to help. He lunged towards one of the scientists. There were three in the room. Kiba cut his jugular vein and lunged towards the next one. He went right through the man's body, claws first, ripping the flesh open, teeth second, breaking the bones and organs. He then ran directly at the last one. The scientist was scared and was trying to get the door open with his key, but had no time. He dropped dead.

The wolf was still running. He looked back at Kiba with longing eyes.

Kiba transformed into a human and turned off the tredmill and unattached the wolf. He transformed into a human as well.

"Kiba." He said with a smile. He was really hott and had deep glowing golden eyes and flowing redish-orangehair, shoulder lenghth, tied back in a ponytail. He was about one inch taller than Kiba.

They stared at each other, the mystery man still had a smile on his face and was gazing into Kiba's eyes. Kiba was confused and looked it too.

"Who... who are you?" Kiba questioned.

"Heh. Figures you don't remember. I left when I was 6. You wouldn't remember. You were only four." He said.

"Wha... what are you talking about? Do I know you?" Kiba questioned.

"Yes and no. You should know me, you did know me, but now you don't remember. I'm yourolder brother, Takeshima. You could never pronounce my name, soyou always called me Taki." He smiled and hugged his little lost brother. "I went searching for you after mom and dad died in the fire.You were'nt there, so I thought that you had died too. I gave up and kept fantisizing that we were still little and we still had mom and dad. But, now I'm starting to think that that wasn't such a fantasy after all!"

Kiba was confused. Very confused. 'Brother? Lost? Fire?' He thought. And then, all at once, it came back to him.

A/N: So? Tell me how it was in reviews. So, will Taki and Kiba be able to rescue Toboe and Hige together, or will they go their seperate ways? Will Tsume not be part of the action,'cause it looks like Kiba forgot about Tsume.

Tsume: Oh, gee. Thanks a lot!

Atari: Your welcome!

Tsume: grr...

Atari: Umm... well thats all for now! BYE! AGH!

Tsume: COME BACK HERE YOU BITCH!

Atari: HELP!


	5. Rescues and Family Romances

A/N: I've been updating like crazy! Chapters everywhere! I'm getting confused! I think it's the Techno music I've been listening to. I'm obsessed with Techno and Alternative for some reason… lol

Disclaimer: I don't own wolfs rain… .:sigh… Toboe… :.

"Taki…" Kiba said slowly, remembering his older brother.

Taki smiled and looked dreamily into Kiba's eyes. 'He's so pretty…' Kiba thought.

"AGH!" Toboe screamed.

"TOBOE!" Kiba yelled and busted the locked door and ran inside.

Taki looked after him, wondering what had happened while they were apart. Then he ran after him. He gazed upon the scene in front of him. Kiba was murdering all the scientists and Hige and Toboe were in a cage. Blood was everywhere. Kiba's fang's were dripping with blood. He panted. Taki looked at him. 'He's turned into a cold-blooded murderer…' Taki thought. He avoided blood shed as much as possible.

"Kiba…" He whispered, sadly and walked out of the room.

Kiba just helped Hige and Toboe out of the cage. He turned around to find his brother no where in sight. "Taki?"

"Taki?" Hige repeated, "Who's Taki?" Toboe and Hige were highly confused.

"He's… my brother…" Kiba walked off in a daze.

"Brother…?" Toboe and Hige looked at each other, puzzled. And ran after him.

"TAKI!" Kiba yelled after his brother, who was at the top of the hill looking off into nothing. He turned around with a look of depression on his face. A tear in his eye. He turned back and started walking again. "TAKI!" Kiba called again, even louder. He started running after him at full speed, gasping for breath.

He finally reached Takeshima and grabbed his arm to stop him. He turned around surprised. "Kiba…"

"TAKI! Don't run away from me! Tell me what's wrong!" Kiba screamed at Taki. Kiba was panting harder than ever, blood all over his clothes. "TAKI!"

Takeshima tried to pull back, but Kiba grabbed him. "Kiba… what's happened to you?" Taki said slowly…

"What?" Kiba was confused.

"When you were little, we promised each other that we would always be kind and help each other and others. Not kill…" His voice trailed off into nothingness.

Kiba understood now. He remembered the promise from long ago. They had seen a movie that night about murders. They promised each other they would never be like that. Ever. "Taki… I…" He couldn't get the right words out…

"No…" He turned around and walked away. Kiba didn't try to grab him this time. He turned around and walked back to his companions. His mind was full of thoughts. 'Maybe we'll cross paths sometime…'. Tsume brought him back to reality.

"Kiba?" Toboe and Hige were behind Tsume, who had run up to the confused wolf.

They had told Tsume about what Kiba had said about a brother back in the factory.

"Was that Taki?"

Kiba nodded slowly… "Yeah…" He said, quietly.

"We can go after him! He's not that far ahead…" Toboe said.

"Yeah! We can catch up to him in no time!" Hige said hyperly.

Kiba started walking down towards the factory.

"KIBA!" Tsume called after him. "What're you doing?"

"He won't… He can't… no… I can't…" Kiba whispered and walked on.

"What?" Tsume couldn't help but be curious. "Toboe? Hige? Will you stay here and try to get Kiba to make some sense?" He asked them.

"Yeah… but what are you gonna do?" Hige asked anxiously.

"I'm going after this Taki character…" He dashed off in wolf form in the direction that Takeshima had gone, leaving a trail of paw prints in the snow.

Hige and Toboe gazed on as Tsume ran on. "C'mon, Toboe... Let's go see what's up with Kiba..." Hige said slowly turning. Toboe stayed staring on into the forming blizzard. "Toboe?"

"Huh?" Toboe looked back at Hige. "Coming..." He ran back to Hige.

When they went inside, they found Kiba sitting on a box, almost to tears. But, not quite. His head was down.

"Kiba?" Hige asked.

Kiba looked up to find the two puppies gazing down upon him. They sat down beside him.

"We need to ask you some questions." Toboe said, sounding unsure.

.:Tsume:.  
"God... This Taki kid runs fast..." Tsume panted. He was following Taki's footsteps leftbehind in the snow.

Tsume stopped and looked ahead and saw a figure sitting by a lake side, looking at his reflection. Silently sobbing...

Tsume soon recognized it as what looked like Taki. He had only saw a slight glimpse of him before.

"Taki?" Tsume asked the stranger.

He turned around. It was Taki after all.

"Who're you?" Takeshima questioned.

"Listen. My name's not important. I'm a friend of Kiba's. I need to take to you, now!" Tsume was aggrivated by the way Taki had walked away from Kiba earlier.

"Umm... sure, I guess that'd be all right...' Taki sounded unsure.

"Good." Tsume said angrily and went over to Taki and punched him as hard as he possibly could. Taki was thrown to the ground.

"Agh..." Taki tried to get up, but Tsume picked him up by the collar of his shirt in a choking position. He couldn't breat very well. "Now, you listen here. Kiba's my friend,and brother or not, you gotta be nice to him! What'd you say to him back there that could've caused him to almost be driven to tears? Well?" Tsume pulled Taki closer then threw him to the ground again, gasping for air. "Hmph... your not that great. I don't see why Kiba cares so much..."

"Kiba... cares about... me?" Taki asked, gasping desprately for air.

"Yeah. I don't see why, though. He has a sorry ass for a brother..." Tsume said harshly. He started to walk slowly away.

"Your right, ya'know..." Taki said smiling weakly. Tsume turned around and looked back atTaki.

There was a long silence...

"No..." Tsume finally said. "I'm wrong. I guess you do care for Kiba a little..."

"Are you kidding? I'd give my own life for Kiba's! I love him more than anything in the world!" Taki exclaimed.

Tsume looked down on Taki. He had managed to roll over on his back and was gazing dreamily up at the full moon...

"I'd give anything to have him in my arms again... I love him more than I could ever love my own parents... We used to be really close, Kiba and I. Heh... we even once slept in the same bed, when Kiba's room was redone. God... if we could only have those times back..." Taki stood up and started to walk back in the direction of the factory.

"Wait, Taki! Wher're you going?" Tsume called after him.

Taki turned around and smiled his prettiest smile ever and said. "I'm going to get my little brother back."

A/N: So? Keep going? Stop? What? Tell me please. I don't want anyone to hate my stories, so I'll take the story off if you all don't like it... Please R&R! Thanx a bunch! Find out what happens to the two wolf brothers in the next dramatic chapter of, _Dramatically Wolves_!


	6. The End Or The Beginning?

A/N: I don't know how this is gonna go (or why I suddenly got the urge to update it...) but this is sort of a yaoi-ish chapter. Well, actually, it's not yaoi-enough to call yaoi, but not un-yaoi-enough to be called straight... so it's sort of a... er... well, I dunno... heh. Oh well... (WARNING: Beware of MAJOR oocness!) And all of you wondering where Cheza is? Sorry... I sort of forgot about her... Let's just say she got stolen by Darschia.

Disclaimer: I don't own wolf's rain, but guess what! I OWN TAKI! WAHAHA! Fear me!

* * *

"So... lemme get this straight... you're Taki's little brother, but when everyone was killed, you thought he was dead, and left in search of paradise... right?" Hige reiterated. Kiba nodded slowly. Toboe watched him. 

"Right..." Kiba sighed. "I had forgotten all about him... I-... I thought..." The white wolf put his head in his hands once more. Hige and Toboe exchanged looks of confusion and concern.

"Kiba..." A voice sounded from the front door. The trio turned to see Taki standing in the doorway, Tsume coming up behind him. Kiba froze.

"Kiba... I..." Taki looked sadly at his little brother. Kiba stood and walked straight to his brother without hesitation, a stern expression creased his face.

"Taki... why did you come back for me...?" The white wolf inquired without flinching. His older brother shifted positions uncomfortably.

"I don't know, really. I guess... I needed someone..." His voice faded by the gallon. He wasn't making eye contact with anyone.

"Needed someone?" Toboe and Hige sounded in sync from the background. Taki looked up at them with deep eyes.

"I was... alone..." He whispered lightly. Kiba stared.

"You don't have a pack...?" The white wolf cocked an eyebrow. Taki shook his head.

"No... I've been traveling for years just on the hope another one of us would be alive," He smiled, remembering how terrible everything had been. "I was on the verge of suicide, to tell you the truth..." He added lightly.

"Suicide?" Tsume and Hige chimed in astonishment.

"Taki-kun..." Toboe sniffed. Kiba growled and grabbed his brother by the collar of his jacket.

"You're an idiot," He stated mildly, an angry sneer deepening his expression. Taki blinked.

"Wha-...?"

"Idiot! You're a fucking idiot!" Kiba half-shouted, now twitching slightly.

"But... Kiba, I-"

"HEY! What're you all doing in- OMG! Where's all our animals?" A guard standing in the newly opened door yelled, practically fainting from the loss. "GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE! I'M CALLING THE COPS!" He screamed, a temple pulsing. Taki and Toboe stood baffled by the sudden outburst. Kiba flinched slightly and backed up into his brother, who took him firmly by the hand.

"What?" Hige hollered.

"Shi-..." Tsume grabbed Hige and Toboe and dashed for the door. "C'mon you two! We gotta get out of here! Now!" He yelled as he passed the two brothers.

"C'mon, Kiba-kun..." Taki bravely pulled Kiba from the building and followed Tsume.

Twenty-three minutes later...

"Alright..." Tsume panted, slowing to a stop and collapsing on the ground along with the other four, who also desperately gulped air into their lungs. It felt as refreshing as a clear cool liquid trickling down a parched throat on a hot summer day. "I think... it's... safe..." Tsume finished. They all stayed lying on their backs for a while, trying to catch their breath from an exhausting run.

Taki let his head roll to the right. He gazed at Kiba, who felt someone watching him and looked over to his left. Inverbally, the two exchanged acceptance of each other and made a promise never to forget each other again.

* * *

**FIN**

That's right! The fic is over! I decided to stop it here... so, yeah. Hope you enjoyed it! Please review! Thanks a bunch to all who do! Ja ne!


End file.
